Little Girl Found
by aireagle92
Summary: Book 2 of the Rowena Blackwell The fact that I found out at I carry the energy of the Allspark. So my life is now different some are good while others are different. With an ancient evil coming forth, I had no idea what to do but with a little help from some friends I'm able to fight those fights.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Three P.O.V.**

"Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns our worlds have met before." A voice said.

* * *

**More is coming tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Rowena P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Autobot Mech-Ops thanks for the alert add. Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal thanks for the alert and favorite add. **

* * *

"Jazz makes sure you tell me what speed you get up too." I said clicking on my helmet. I was in shorts with a teal tank top and black flats.

"Of course short stuff." The radio in the silver Pontiac Solstice said.

"Just for the record Jazz I'm taller than most girls my age." I said back.

"You're shorter than us in are robot forms," Jazz said. "So let's go already before Ratchet finds out."

"Alright." I said strapping myself to my skateboard.

I checked to make sure my elbow, wrist, and knee pads were on. I grip the rope tightly; I slipped on my blue sunglasses.

"We ready?" Jazz asked through the radio.

"Let's go." I said.

Jazz's engine started and we started moving and easily gained speed.

"We're up to 50 mph!" Jazz yelled.

"Keep going!" I called back.

We started to go faster.

"80 mph!" Jazz called.

I suddenly heard a siren.

"Oh scrap." I muttered and looked behind us and saw Ratchet's alt-form driving towards us.

"He found us," Jazz said slowing down knowing we could not fight him. "What Ratchet?"

"Are you insane?" Ratchet asked as he came to a stop next to us. "You could have been killed."

"She's a kid Ratchet," Jazz said. "And she needs time to be a kid."

"You idiot She as the energy of the All-spark, she needs to be kept safe." Ratchet said back.

"Ratchet I'm protected and like Jazz said I need to be a kid." I said. "And because there are no other kids here and I'm bored."

"Stay out of this." Ratchet said.

"Ro, how about we go to the mess hall?" Jazz asked.

"No I think I'll head back to my room." I said back unstrapping myself from my skateboard and started to skate away. I was pissed that Ratchet tried to control me I am myself.

**Time Lapse**

It had been a few months since the battle and the fact that I had the energy of the All-spark I had been on base with the bots, but with living with the bots that meant no kids that were my age to hang out. I was lucky that I had Hazel and that I could video chat with Oliver but other than that, I was the only kid. As I reached my barrack, Hazel was laying in the sun, she looked up when she heard the skateboard wheels, stood up and yawn. "Hey girl." I rubbed her head. She barked back, and followed me into the barrack. The fact was the only kid here I had my room, the room was painted a dull peach, the bed was a metal frame with white sheets, a metal desk with a computer with a web cam a metal chair. I placed the board against the wall and went to the computer turning it on. It beeped, I looked to see Oliver's photo showing up. I easily clicked allowing him to show up on the screen.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," I said. "How have you been?"

"Good," Oliver said back. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Ro just tell me." Oliver said back.

"Ratchet," I muttered. "He freaked out when Jazz and I were having fun."

"Well what were you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I was skate boarding with Jazz dragging me." I answered.

"Sorry but I' m going to side with Ratchet on this," Oliver said. "You could have really hurt yourself."

"Ollie I had on my gear." I said back.

"Still Ro," Oliver said. "You have the energy of an alien species in you; you have to keep yourself safe for them."

"Ollie I'm myself and I don't need that pressure on me." I said back.

"Sorry." Oliver said flashing me a smile.

"Don't give me those puppies' eyes it doesn't work on me," I said. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I grew up from it." I said back smirking at him.

"What, no away." Oliver said.

"Yes way." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." Oliver said.

"I just did." I said back smirking.

"Still cocky," Oliver said back. "I need to get going."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to go to bed," Oliver said. "I have school tomorrow not like you miss I get taught by Ratchet."

"Oh shut it." I said back. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course." Oliver said and his face disappeared from the screen.

I shut the computer down, and stared at the dark screen. Hazel lean on me, I rubbed her head.

"I know girl," I said. "I missed them too."

I knew she missed Joe, Anita and the dogs. She whimpered at me, and stop leaning on my leg only to come back with her tennis ball. I grabbed the ball, and threw it, she ran after it.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter one more is coming please tell what you think but please nice about thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

**Wolf1989, and Lumanarius thanks for the alert add.**

* * *

**Dream P.O.V.**

_I stood outside a city when I realized it was New York City. I could see the empire state building lid up blue and white. I looked up to the night sky and saw two comets streaking across the sky, I watched as they crashed into a swampy land, I could see two giant Cybertronians climbing out of the pods. I took a breath when I saw the Autobots symbol. _

**End of Dream P.O.V.**

I woke quickly, I could hear Hazel's light snoring. I shot out of bed causing Hazel to wake up.

"Sorry Hazel." I said quickly pulling on a jacket covering my pajamas

That is one thing I will never get used to, I mean in the day it is very hot but then at night it is freezing. I ran from the barrack only to find Jazz was waiting.

"I'm guessing you heard about the two that crash." Jazz said.

"Yeah," I said climbing in. "I had a dream about it. They crashed outside of NYC."

"We will tell them when we get to HQ," Jazz said as he drove less than five minutes and pulled into HQ.

"Rowan what are you doing here?" Uncle Will asked coming to the side of Jazz's alt-mode.

"Those Bots that crash, their outside New York City," I said. "It was by a swamp, and a main highway."

"How did you know about them?" Uncle Will asked.

"I had a dream about it." I said.

"Jazz could you please take Rowan back to her barrack." Uncle Will said.

"But Uncle Will I want to help." I said.

"No Rowan you help enough." Uncle Will said.

I gave him a look, but Jazz drove off.

"It's not fair," I said. "He treated me like glass."

"Ro, He's trying to keep you safe," Jazz said "But I would let you go."

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"Not a problem sweet spark." Jazz said back.

**Time Lapse**

I woke to the alarm clock, I open one eye to see 7:30 am. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I changed into a pair of jeans shorts, a grey tank top I slipped on my black flats. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, brushing my teeth. As I headed out I pulled on my color sunglasses, sadly Ratchet was there waiting for me.

"Good Morning." He said as I slipped in.

"It's early," I said. "Plus where's Jazz?"

"He's handling one of the new arrivals," Ratchet said back. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait till I have my tea?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but no." Ratchet said. "Jazz told me that you had a dream about the new arrivals."

"Yes," I said. "It was like I was there in the middle of it."

"Interesting," Ratchet said. "I would like to run some tests."

"Ratchet I'm not your lab rat," I said back. "I'm a human and I need to eat something."

"Fine." Ratchet said realizing I did need food.

**Time Lapse**

"So when can I meet the new arrivals?" I asked Jazz.

"Not yet," Jazz said. "There still getting used to everyone."

"Who is it?" I asked. "The ones that arrived last night."

"Oh it was Sideswipe and Jolt," Jazz said as he kept driving towards my barrack. "You'd like Sideswipe, him and his twin Sunstreaker would cause chaos for Ratchet."

"I liked them already." I said back.

"The only problem is that Sideswipe is freaking out because his brother isn't here," Jazz said right as a silver Chevrolet Corvette drove pass us. "Ah scrap I need to catch him before Ratchet does you don't mind Ro?"

"Just drive," I said making sure my seatbelt was still on. "Catch him."

Jazz started to drive like crazy chasing after the Corvette.

"I can't believe Sides would do this." Jazz said.

"Wait that Sideswipe?" I asked. "I'm guessing Jolt doesn't cause chaos."

"Jolt is more of a lackey to Ratchet."Jazz said.

"Oh, great." I said.

Jazz drove like crazy chasing Sideswipe, Jazz somehow got ahead of Him and spun around to face Him, the Chevrolet Corvette revving his engine Jazz did the same thing.

"Ro stay still," Jazz said. "I'm not sure what he will do."

"Okay." I said back I could hear more engines coming towards us.

"The others are coming." Jazz said I looked to see the others were coming to where we were.

The Bots surrounded Sideswipe, Ratchet siren was going crazy. The Chevrolet Corvette flashed his lights at Jazz, Jazz didn't do a thing. The Bots made Him drive away.

"Jazz I want to meet them." I said.

"That's not going to happen for a while," Jazz said back. "He's going to be in the brig for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he drove crazy." Jazz said driving us towards HQ.

"Jazz, why are we heading towards HQ?" I asked.

"Oh I was sworn to secrecy." Jazz said.

"Jazz just tell me." I said.

"Nope." Jazz said he pulled into HQ.

Uncle Will was standing there smirking at me, Jazz open the door and let me step out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Uncle Will said teasing me.

"Tell me, what is it." I said back.

Uncle Will smiled at me.

"Oh there's another kid coming to base." Uncle Will said.

"What?" I asked. "Did you just say at there's another kid is coming?" I started to hop up and down.

Uncle Will, gave me a smile.

"Yes Rowan there's another kid coming to base," Uncle Will said. "Her name is Cassidy Lane she is sixteen same age as you."

"Great finally a person my age," I said. "No offense."

"None taken." Uncle Will said back.

I was hopping around, Uncle Will was laughing at me.

"When is she coming?" I asked.

"In a few weeks." Uncle Will said.

I stopped hopping, but kept smiling.

"Still another girl coming to base, yes." I said back.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Chapter 2 more is coming please tell me what you think and be nice about it thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

_Italic means thoughts, and Dream P.O.V._

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

**xDaphnetjuh, and thanks for the alert add, xDaphnetjuh thanks for the Favorite add as well.**

* * *

A week had passed since Uncle Will told me, and I had three more dreams each telling me that more Autobots had landed on the earth. With those who landed, we had about five new bots not including Sideswipe and Jolt, three female bots the Arcee sisters who all took motorcycles as their alt-mode. Then the two twins, Mudflap and Skids two of the most annoying bots in the entire world, I've wanted to kill them. Their constantly annoying me about things and I would tell them off. I had to wait two more weeks until the new girl would be coming.

"Rowan can I ask you a question?" Sideswipe asked.

It had been two weeks since Sideswipe was allowed out of the brig and allowed to talk to me, we were in the hanger, I was sitting on the railing tightly gripping it.

"Go ahead." I said.

"I overheard the others saying that you were saying that you had dreams about each of us crashing onto earth," Sideswipe said. "Have you had any dreams about my twin brother coming to earth?"

I looked down feeling bad about saying this.

"I'm sorry Sideswipe but I haven't seen anything," I said. "But don't give up hope."

"Thanks Rowan." Sideswipe said back.

"I'm sorry again." I said offering a smile.

He gave me a small smile, and walked off.

"Yo Ro," I heard and groaned knowing that the twins were coming this way. "What you da crank are you doing on da railing?"

I looked to see both of them walking towards me.

"It's easy for me to talk to the bots sitting here instead of standing on the ground down there, twins." I said easily hopping off and landing perfectly on the ground.

"Come along Ro we need to get you back to your barrack." Jazz said coming into view.

"Okay," I said back, Jazz transformed into his alt-mode I quickly slipped in. "Thank you for the save."

"Not a problem," Jazz said back. "I can understand you're not a fan of the twins."

"You think, there annoying." I said.

"I know but there both part of the team." Jazz said back.

"I know Jazz I know." I said.

**Time Lapse**

The day had arrived; the day the new girl would arrive needlessly to say I was quite happy. I stood by the hanger wearing jeans shorts, a white tank top and black toms. Uncle Will was in his uniform, we watched as the cargo jet landed. The jet came to a stop ahead of me and the ramp opened. Supplies started to be unloaded; I caught a glimpse of light brown hair, and finally saw a girl about my age. She came into view I saw that she had long brown hair and was about my height. She was wearing a cameo tank top, she was either was in black jeans or leggings. She had on black army boots, I saw that she had on mirror aviator sunglasses her duffel was leaning on her hip. She walked down the ramp and gave me a smirk.

"I'm guessing your Cassidy Lane?" Uncle Will asked.

"Guilty as charged." Cassidy said offering a smile to us.

"This is your roommate my niece Rowan." Uncle Will said.

"Nice to meet you." I said offering my hand; she easily took it and shook back.

"Ditto." Cassidy said.  
"Come along you two." Uncle Will said we followed him to Iron hide and slipped in, Iron hide started to drive heading towards the barrack.

"So I'm guessing you know about the war?" I asked.

"Yeah had to sign the papers saying if I tell anyone about this I will go to jail for a very long time," Cassidy said. "So why are you living on this base?"

I gave Uncle Will a look silently asking him if I should tell her, he nodded to me.

"Well it's hard to explain," I said. "But I'm connected to the bots in my know way."

We came to a stop in front of the barrack.

"Here we go girls." Uncle Will said.

"It's nice." Cassidy said back, as we climbed out.

"It's bigger on the inside," I said causing myself to giggle. "Sorry just used a doctor who line."

Uncle Will just rolled his eyes at me. "Come on you two."

We followed him into the barrack, which was cleaner. There were bookshelves that would give Cassidy some privacy.

"I know it's not a lot," I said as Hazel lifted her head. "This is Hazel she won't bug you."

"It's great," Cassidy said. "Cute dog."

I wanted to give Cassidy a look, but I held back.

"I hope you like it." I question.

"It's fine," Cassidy said. "I'm guessing the other bed is mine."

"Yeah if you don't mind." I said.

"Nope." Cassidy said walking to the other bed.

"I'll leave you girls to get used to each other." Uncle Will said and walked out of the barrack.

"He's a little awkward around women," I said rubbing the back of my head clearly embarrassed. "Even though he has a wife, and baby girl."

"I get that my guy friends are the same way," Cassidy said back. "So why are you close to the bots?"

It's hard to explain," I said laying down on my bed, Hazel lied her head against my leg. "I was born normal till I when exploring Hoover dam and somehow I had the energy of the allspark within me."

"Wait what's the Allspark?" Cassidy asked leaning against the shelves.

"The All Spark is where most of the energy of the transformers is stored, it was destroyed in Mission city, but some of it went into me that's the reason I need to stay with the bots to be kept safe." I said

"So who's the enemy?" Cassidy asked. "I mean the ones that want the energy?"

"The cons," I said simply. "They want to kill everyone and rule our world."

"I'm guessing the big baddies." Cassidy said back.

"That's the understatement." I said

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe," Cassidy said. "So tell me how bad is this Ratchet?"

I just smirk. "Warning you he's a cranky old bot," I said. "Don't piss him off."

"I have to see that," Cassidy said. "Call me Cassie by the way."

We shared a smirk, making a silent pact to drive Ratchet mad.

* * *

**Okay the end of chapter 3 more is coming, please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

_Italic means Thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

** Don't hate for the fact it very short. **

* * *

**Dream P.O.V.**

_I was running from something, and I had no idea where I was. I looked behind me to see a giant transformer it look like a metal skeleton ape. I bit back a scream and kept running, I looked back again and the thing was gone, I looked in front of me to see it and I crashed into his hand, and he shut it and easily pulled me up. _

"_Ah finally I found you my perfect pet" He said._

"_I'm no one's pet," I yelled. "You piece of scrap metal, let me go!" _

"_I think not my pet," He said back. "You will be punished." _

_He suddenly dropped me and I was flying towards the ground I screamed. _

**End of Dream**

"Rowan!" I heard Cassidy yelled and felt myself being shaken. "It's just a dream just a dream."

I open my eyes to see a concern Cassidy looking at me. Her hair was in a side braid and she was in her Pjs, which was a black tank top was, and a pair of red Joe boxers shorts.

"Your okay Rowan it was just a dream." She said.

"Thanks Cassie," I said. "Just a bad dream."

"I know I heard you and woke you up," She said. "You want to talk about it."

"I'm fine," I said back, pulling my pillow, and flip it over. "I'm going back to sleep, night."

"Night." Cassie said back. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Time Lapse**

A week had passed since I had the dream we had not told anyone bot or human.

"Are you going to tell anyone what happen?" Cassie asked as we sat in front of the barrack.

"I rather not," I said back. "You never know whose listening."

"True." Cassie said.

I lay down on ground feeling sun on my face.

"God this is hard." I said back.

Cassie just rolled her eyes at me and lay down herself, Hazel was lying down herself panting.

"Whatever you decide I will stand by you." Cassie said.

"Thanks." I said we both smirked at each other and when back to enjoy the sun.

Cassie was suddenly up and running away.

"Cassie?" I question getting myself up and gave chase.

I did not think at Cassie could run that fast and far, but I was wrong. When I did reach Cassie, I caught a sight of something gold and a loud roar.

"Die you horrible beast of the underworld!" Cassie yelled and slams the gold thing into thin air.

"Cassie?" I asked/yelled.

Cassie turn to face me, she looked like a wild woman a savage.

"Rowan?" She question "How much did you see?"

"Oh all of it." I said, "What are you doing killing thin air?"

"We need to talk," Cassie said. "In the barrack."

"Okay," I said back. "Let's go."  
"So what are you?" I asked as we sat on our beds.

"Well let me explain," Cassie said lying on her bed. "You have seen the Hercules movie?"

"Yeah," I said. "What does it have to do with this?"

"Well I'm like Hercules," Cassie said. "But we like the name demigod half-god half-mortal."

"So you're telling me that your half god," I said. "That's funny."

"No Rowan, I'm being serious," Cassie, said back sitting up and looking pissed, I could hear myself getting annoyed, and I shook my head to get it out. "My father is divine; he's the god of war, Ares."

"Whatever, you say Cassie." I said back.

"I'm going to change the mist." Cassie said suddenly snapping her fingers and I suddenly could see golden weapons about ten of them from swords to arrows.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"See the mist messes with the mortal eyes," Cassie said. "The Mist kept the mortals from seeing the unseen, because I changed the mist you now can see what I see."

"Jesus this is crazy." I said.

"You will get used to it," Cassie said. "Trust me."

"I can't Cassie," I said. "I was honest with you from the start and now you're telling me this." I bit back a growled and headed outside.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts, dream, or Alt mode talk._

**throttleisawsome14 thanks for the favorite add.**

* * *

It had been a week since Cassie told me her secret. I was still mad that Cassie wasn't more open with me.

"_What's wrong short spark?"_ Jazz asked as I sat on one of the big rocks at the beach.

"I don't want to talk about it Jazz." I said back.

"_You shouldn't let it eat you up_." Jazz said.

"I don't want to talk about it Jazz!" I yelled back.

The veins in my arm went blue.

"_That's new short spark_," Jazz said. "_Maybe we should tell Ratchet_."

"No way!" I yelled causing more of my veins to go blue and armor started to appear on my arm. "What the heck?"

"_Okay we need to tell Ratchet,_" Jazz said opening the door. "_Don't fight with me Ro_."

"Fine, Jazz." I said back slipping off the rock and headed to Jazz's alt-mode and slipped in.

He took off driving fast, and we found Ratchet in his lab.

"What?" He asked.

"We have a situation," Jazz said opening the door letting me step out and step back allowing him to transform into his robot form. "Rowan is creating armor."

"What?" He asked clearly getting his attention, he stood up from his giant chair and offering me his hand. Which I begrudging stepped on gripping his metal thumb as he lifted up, and carried me over to the medical bed. "Okay we're going to do a scan on you?"

"Fine," I said stepping off his hand. "Just get it over."

Ratchet gave me a look, causing me to roll my eyes. Ratchet brought his arm to his other hand and started to type something in, and a bright blue light flashed at me and started to scan.

"Well?" I asked.

"This is unusual." Ratchet said looking at the thing.

"Well?" Jazz asked.

"Quiet you." Ratchet ordered at Him.

"Some how her body accepts the Energon in her bloodstream, and the armor is linked to her emotions," Ratchet said. "Rowan get angry please?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Ratchet ordered.

"Shut up!" I yelled as anger slipped through me and blue armor started to appear over my arm.

"See?" Jazz asked. "It's totally different from normal human's right?"

"Yes Jazz it's different." Ratchet said. "I need to run some tests, Rowan I need a sample of your blood."

"Fine." I said taking a breath and the armor disappeared and I stuck my arm out offering him my arm.

"Good Girl." Ratchet said.

**Time Lapse**

I was suddenly grabbed at the arm I looked to see Cassie. I pulled my arm away; she did not let my arm go.

"Let go." I growled.

"No," Cassie said. "We need to talk and I will not take no for an answer."

"I don't want to talk Cassidy." I said pulling my arm free from her grip.

She when to grab my arm again, but I managed to stay clear of her arm.

"Rowan please?" Cassie asked.

"No." I said walking away.

Cassie gave chase, and got in front of me.

"We need to talk and you need to listen Rowan," Cassie said. "The fact you know what I am makes you a target because the monsters will come after you because you can see them."

I gave her a look clearly annoyed.

"Thanks for that Cassie," I said ready to kill someone. "I already had a target on my back and now I have larger target on my back thanks a lot Cassie."

I pushed pass her and walked away again, she did not follow me and for once I was relieved.

**Time Lapse**

I heard the sound of jets taking off, causing me to push myself up from my bed. Cassie was already out the door, I got myself up and followed out to see the jets take off.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"They must have gotten a signal of a con." I said holding my jacket around me. "Look I'm sorry for treating you like dirt." "I understand it's hard to get used to it," Cassie said offering her hand. "Friend?"

"Friend." I said back grabbing her hand.

"How many times have they done this?" Cassie asked.

"This is number seven," I said back. "But I have no idea where they're going."

"They will be fine." Cassie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said back. "I still worry."

"Maybe we should go back to bed." Cassie said.

"You're probably right." I said back heading back to bed and Cassie followed me and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 5 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thought, Dream or Alt mode talk._

* * *

I woke up early and quickly changed pulling on a pair of shorts and a green tank top, pulling on my converse and headed out letting Cassie sleep in. I skated to the mess hall and it was empty, and it was weird but I eat anyway. Cassie came in about five minutes later wearing black shorts and a grey tank top and her boots.

"Morning Cassie." I said.

"Morning it's like a ghost town here." Cassie said

"It happens there still not back," I said. "I say around noon they will be back and we will get the info from the bots." As the sound of jets, flying over the mess hall.

"Or like now." Cassie said lifting up her tray and threw it on the garbage bin she took off running through the door causing me to follow her. We kept running until we reach the landing strip and watched as Uncle Will, Epps, and others came out with Optimus following them.

"Autobots twins, report to hangar three." Someone said over the megaphone.

An old and sorry-looking ice cream truck drove pass causing Cassie and myself to laugh. We watched as the others exited other jets. Jazz and Sides came into view, they both flashed their lights at us as they drove pass.

We both held our heads up as they brought out the soldiers that were killed in the fight. A helicopter came toward base I watched as Uncle Will walked towards the helicopter. I watched as I saw a suit and muttered a few words under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"He's back." I groaned.

"Who's he?" Cassie asked.

"Theodore Galloway." I muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing than the fact he's a jackass and knows it all." I said.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," Uncle Will said as he came into view, his hair look like it was disappearing, with cold brown eyes hid behind glasses, with his black suit and light blue tie. "I'd love to show you around but you gotta be on the classified access list."

"I am now," Galloway said slamming the paper into Uncle Will chest. "Presidential order, Major."

"We need to hide," I said. "I don't want to be seen by him."

"Follow me." Cassie said grabbing my hand and we ran to hide.

We found a hiding place which was behind so boxes where we could see what would happen.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS," We heard Uncle Will said. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar."

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major." We heard someone shout. We watched as Uncle Will climbed up.

"Secure line to the Pentagon is now open," we heard someone said.

"General?" I heard uncle Will ask.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op." I heard General Morshower said. "We had a rough day out there,"

"Yes sir." I heard Uncle Will say back. "We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed." I heard General Morshower said.

We both looked over the boxes to see Optimus transform.

"That's always cool." Cassie whispered.

"You think" I whispered back.

"You gotta wonder," We heard Epps say to Galloway. "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

"General, our alliance has countermanded," Optimus said. "Six Decepticons incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

"The Fallen shall rise again." The con said.

Fear slipped through me.

"The Fallen," meaning what?" General Morshower asked.

"Origin unknown, the only recorded history of our race, was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction." Optimus said.

"Shouldn't you be able to help them with that?" Cassie whispered asked.

"I've never tried," I whispered back. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up. We quickly ducked back down. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway then climbed up.

"Director Galloway our national security advisor," We heard uncle Will said. "The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." We heard General Morshower said back.

"Forgive the interruption, General, Excuse me, coming through." We heard Galloway said. "Excuse me, excuse me, soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"Yeah because you pig-headed idiot would cause world war three." I whispered causing Cassie to roll her eyes at me.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," We heard Optimus said pointing a finger at him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" We heard Galloway asked.

"I can see why you don't like him." Cassie whispered to me.

"See told you." I whispered back.

"With all due respect," I heard Uncle Will said. "We've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." We heard Epps said.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." We heard Galloway said.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered.

"Take a breath." Cassie whispered back.

"Don't tempt me." We heard Epps said.

"And the newest members of your team." We heard Galloway said.

"Easy." We heard Optimus said.

"I understand they arrived here," We heard Galloway said. "After you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the white house."

"Let me at him." I whispered getting angry getting my veins to go blue.

"Rowan calm down." Cassie whispered.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here." We heard General Morshower said. "And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team, has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President," We heard Galloway said. "That when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach, now what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE one, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that only remaining piece of your alien Allspark, is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know that you carry the energy of the Allspark in you." Cassie whispered.

"You think." I whispered back leaning on the boxes to see better.

"And since no one can seem to tell what the enemy is now after, well there's only one clear conclusion!" We heard Galloway growled. "You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shall rise again"? it sounds to me like something's coming."

Anger started to run through me, my arm started to form armor which hit the boxes and caused them to crashed into the ground creating sound making them look towards are hiding place, the armor disappeared.

"Busted." Cassie whispered.

"I was wondering where you be hiding Miss Blackwell," Galloway said eyeing me. "And I see you have another friend I wonder where you found her."

I narrowed my eyes. "How about its none of your business; who my friend is Galloway." I said back.

"Rowan how about you and Cassie go back to the barrack?" Uncle Will suggested.

"Of Course," I said holding my head. "Come on Cassie."

"Sure." Cassie said as we walked out of the hangar.

"Oh by the way Galloway you reap what you sow." I said.

* * *

**Okay that end of Chapter 6 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts, dream or alt-mode talk_

(1) is Greek and "Open the doorway".

* * *

"God I hated that Guy." I said after we were out of earshot.

"I understand," Cassie said. "I've had to deal with people like that."

"I get that," I said back. Cassie gave me a look and smirked. "What?"

"I just got a crazy idea." Cassie said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Have you been to New York City?" Cassie asked.

"Nope why are you asking?" I asked giving her a questionable look.

"Cause we gonna go I need to make a call," Cassie said pulling out a cell phone and speed dialed. "I need a pick up for two," I'm guessing the person on the other side didn't want to help. "We need out and you can help. The place is Diego Garcia, Alright Alex is going to create a portal for us to get us to NYC."

"Cassie what did you do?" I asked.

Cassie grabbed my hand we took off running towards the barrack.

"Grab a bag," Cassie said grabbing her own as well throwing in some weapons and her wallet. "Come on."

I grabbed my bag, wallet and was ready within seconds. "Ready." I said.

"Good I'm ready now," Cassie said lifting the bag up and went to the wall and banged on it hard. "Anoíxte ti̱n pórta."(1)

"What?" I asked.

Cassie stepped back and the wall started to blacken until it was black.

"Ready?" Cassie asked offering me her hand. "It won't hurt trust me," I grabbed her hand. "It's better to close your eyes."

I nodded and we walked through the wall. All I could hear was dead silence and felt freezing air, as soon as the dead silence and felt the freezing air was gone. I could hear the sounds of a city like car honking and felt heat.

"It's okay to open!" I heard a female voice called.

I open my eyes to see a warehouse that was converted into a home. A large clear area had many weapons, a large dining table with different types of chairs. I looked around to see two girls leaning on the railings watching us. One had long and wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes she had elvish features, she had an olive skin tone, she was about the same height as the other girl. She was in a dark green tank top, black baggy shorts she had on bright green high tops.

While the other girl had long straight black hair and bright dark blue eyes that looked purple, she had a light tan. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black shorts and black converse.

"So this is the famous Rowan." The girl said with black hair.

"Be nice Alex." The other girl said.

"I'm just being funny Tabs." Alex said standing up.

Tabs just rolled her eyes at Alex. They both came down the stairs; I could see they both had on swords on their hips.

"Where's Mike?" Cassie asked. "I have some weapons that need to be fixed."

"I'll bring you down." Alex said.

"Great," Cassie said. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll keep you occupied Rowan," Tabs said. "You hungry?"

"Some water would be great." I said back.

"Come along Cassie." Alex said and Cassie followed her as they both disappeared from view.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

As I followed Alex.

"Thanks for letting us come," I said. "I really appreciated it."

"Think nothing of it," Alex said back. "I'm just happy to hear from you I thought you disappeared."

"I'm fine," I said back. "We need to talk anyway."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked turning to face me.

"Something weird is going on with Rowan and myself," I said. "It's like I want to protect her all the time I don't get it."

Alex stopped for a second and looked at me.

"So you're telling me that you have a protective tenancy for Rowan?" Alex asked.

"Yes." I said back.

"I think that you might be a Paladin." Alex said.

"A what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Alex said as we came to a stop in front of a large door, Alex grab the handle and pushed it open to show a giant metal shop with someone banging a hammer on steel. Green day was blasting from the speakers.

Alex when to the iPod and pause the music, the Guy looked up.

"Hey I was listening to that!" He shouted.

"Oh shut it Mike," Alex said. "Cassie needs you to fix some of her weapons."

"Fine," Mike groaned. "Hey Case."

Mike aka Michael Campbell was a son of Hephaestus and the resident builder and repaired. Mike had short brown hair that was straight, clear blue eyes, and towered over us. He was in jeans, work boots and a grey muscle tank; they were cuts and scars on his arms from the metalwork.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"So what needs fixing?" Mike asked.

"Right," I said back pulling out my sword, which was all cut up from battles. "And I need some arrows."

"Leave the sword," Mike said. "I'll get to it in a few and the arrows will be ready in a few hours."

"Thanks Mike." I said handing my sword over.

"Think nothing of it," Mike said back. "Just make sure I get some food, Alex."

"You will and if you could come out from your workshop would help." Alex said back.

"Whatever." Mike said.

"Come along Cassie." Alex said.

"See you later Mike." I said running after Alex.

"So you were saying earlier I might be a Paladin," I said back. "What is a Paladin?"

"A Paladin was one of the foremost warriors in Charlemagne's court," Alex said. "And if you are one your rare Cassie."

"That doesn't help Alex." I said back.

"It just means you're loyal to Rowan." Alex said.

"But I'm also loyal to you Guys." I said.

Alex put her hand on my shoulder. "I already know that Cassie." She said.

We walked back into the main area and saw Rowan and Tabs laughing.

**Back to normal P.O.V.**

"I'm just saying Mikey is very funny." Tabs said.

"I would love to meet Mikey." I said back.

"Not sure on that," Tabs said. "Mikey and his family are very secretive."

"I understand." I said back.

"So I heard from Cassie that you've never been to New York before." Alex said coming into view with Cassie next to her.

"Yes." I said. "First time for everything."

"Well I'd be happy to show you the city that never sleeps." Alex said.

"I don't want to bug you." I said back.

"Think nothing of it," Alex said. "I was thinking about taking you out to Coney Island, to start with. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," I said suddenly becoming nervous. "I would really like to go."

"Good," Alex said. "So let's go now."

"Okay," Tabs said as something made sound, she looked down and pulled out a phone at look like a turtle shell. "I need to get this. You Guys go ahead."

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's go Cassie, Rowan."

"Coming," I said putting the glass down. "Thanks for the water Tabs."

Tabs nodded at me as she was listening to the phone.

"See ya later Tabs." Alex said leading the way out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 7 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about thank you.**


End file.
